


Retirement Community

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Begging, Chair Sex, Chess Game, Dirty Talk, Ejaculate, F/M, Fingering, Groping, Humiliation, Interrupted Sex, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Retirement Community, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tea, Vaginal Fingering, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, a game of chess, horny belle, interruptions, light - Freeform, naughty school girl outfit, rocking chair sex, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 03:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: after an unfortunate accidentMr. gold reluctantly moves into Merry Meadows rehabilitation facility for seniors citizens.much To his dismay,That is until she came along,





	Retirement Community

Mr. gold had temporarily.albeit reluctantly, moved into Merry Meadows rehabilitation facility for seniors citizens after his unfortunate accident.he'd fallen on an ice patch and broken his hip to his utter humiliation.the 55-year old pawn broker and town landlord was a Pariah in this small town.making at home care impossible.

To his displeasure,he would be staying at Merry Meadows util he’s fully recovered.  
Over the course of his regrettable stay he'd formed a tentative friendship with the florist Moe French. who had a similar accident  
6-months earlier but still hadn't recovered yet.

Robert gold and Moe French played a friendly competitive game of chess every afternoon.until she came along,

leaning over the chess board analyzing her next move she stuck out her tongue.  
debating..

"Oh carful Gold,i know that look.  
my girl's about to win." moe's booming voice proudly announced.

She looked up at Robert with a dazzling smile.he returned her smile with a boyish grin.

"Checkmate." she proudly stated.

"Indeed, it appears you've won this round my dear." he conceded with a wolfish grin.

"Another game? he asked.

Moe laughed heartily. "I warn you Gold,  
my girl's smart as a whip! I haven't won a game since she was 9-years old." 

She met his gaze and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it appears that I've underestimated you my dear, I won't make that mistake again." he said playfully and she giggled in response.

 

Belle French came to visit her father from brown university.the feisty tiny brunette was a breath of fresh air to this stuffy lysol permeate rehabilitation facility.

She was young.spunky beautiful and Robert gold was hopelessly smitten,

Young Belle French had become a third to their afternoon chess matches. she was a much better opponent then her father he learned to his satisfaction.she was a bright warm light amidst his gloomy lonely days and she was leavening them in 2-days.Belle was going back to school leaving him alone in the dark,

After 4-months of grueling physical therapy Robert was able to walk around with the aide of a cane.with his chess board in hand Robert limped across the hall to Moe's room for their usual afternoon match.he knocked softly on the door.

"It's opened." the sweet voice of Belle French called.

And with a stupid smile on his face he entered finding sweet Belle French standing in the middle of the room. smiling brightly at him.

"Hay." he said grinning like a old fool.

"Hay." she replied biting her bottom lip in that teasing matter that always seemed to put his mind in the gutter.

She was wearing another one of her salacious short skirts.the one she wore today was plaid pleated skirt with white knee socks.her outfit reminiscent of a naughty school girl's uniform.the effect arousing him to his utter surprise.tearing his ogling eyes from her he glanced around the room desperately looking for something..anything else to focus his attention.

"I'm sorry but dad's not here right now,  
she began calling back his attention. he had a doctor's appointment.hope you don't mind getting stuck with me today? she asked with a coy smile.

"No of course not, I'm quite looking forward to reclaiming my title of chess master."  
he said with a smirk and she giggled.

"We shall see." she confidently replied.

After losing yet another match to the lovely young French he conceded.

"Giving up chess master." she said blatantly teasing him.

"Your cheating." he retorted.

She giggled. "said like a sore loser."

He looked at her and smirk.

She met his gaze and bit her lip.  
"and if I was, what would you do about it Mr. gold? 

He just stared at her unable to form a sentence.

"Would you give me a spanking Mr. gold? she asked in a suddenly sultry tone.

He stupidly nodded his head. insensible.

"Ok." she said with a shaky breath and stood up.slowly unzipping her skirt and letting it fall down around her ankles.

She stood before him wearing nothing but a loose T-shirt and blue panties.They stared at each other unmoving when she suddenly pulled down her panties.giving him quite the eye full of neatly trimmed coarse hair.

His mouth went dry,and he felt himself harden as she crawled in his lap.her bare ass provocatively positioned.

Almost without realizing it his hand moved,slapping her across her ass! she made a noise of surprise and he froze.

"Do it again." she purred.

He gently spanked her ass and she moaned,rubbing herself against his hard erection.

"I'm sorry, sorry! he uttered panicking.dislodging her from his lap and quickly limping out of the room.

"Hay! 

"Wait, Robert wait! Don't run away from this." Belle called out as he limped across the hall.

"Don't be a coward Gold, Gold! She called after him.stomping across the hall half naked to his apprehension.

"Belle please." he beseech as she stormed into his room in all her gorgeous indignation.Wearing nothing but a T-shirt and knee socks.her unbelievably blue eyes pinning him in place.

"Don't run from this, from me. I want you Robert." she said cupping his face in her hands.her lips softly moving against his.sending shivers down his spine and filling his chest with butterflies.butterflies!

He groaned as she tentatively slipped her tongue into his month. filling him with her sweet flavor. pulling her closer. crushing his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless and aroused.

Shoving him into his rocking chair she straddled him.pressing her mouth against his.her sweet tongue exploring his mouth discovering all the little places that made him growl in pleasure.his hands moved up her back pulling her closer to him.making her feel him as he hardened beneath her and she teasingly rubbed her naked pussy against him.taking Mercy on him she unzipped his pants taking him out and rubbing her own wetness onto his hard cock, easing him in her.she lined them up and slid into him closing her eyes as she began to ride him.he cupped her breasts touching her through her shirt.and she took his fumbling hands and guided him to touch her properly.moaning as she rocked against him.grabbing hold of the chair balancing herself when suddenly the footrest extended! jostling her.she yelp! in surprise and he grabbed hold of her hips to steady her. she giggled and paused in their pleasurable endeavors to retract it. repositioning themselves she rode him again.faster,as he trusted up into her making her moan.on the edge of orgasming when their movements caused the footrest to again extend, interrupting their tentative rhythm. she made a noise of frustration and he laughed.

"perhaps we should try another position, sweetheart." 

she smiled and nodded her in agreement.

reluctantly she rose from his lap and on visibly shaky legs she laid down on the sofa opening her legs wide in anticipation for him. he stood up from the rocking chair looking lustfuly at her as she touched herself in front of him.making him rock hard for the first time in years,he watched her with a hated look then leaned over her.

"allow me sweetheart." he found himself saying.

she nodded her head and his three Fingers filled her wet pussy.making her moan and wiggle.bringing her to the brink of orgasm.then he was inside her, gently thrusting his throbbing cock.moving slowly inside of her. Groaning in pure Ecstasy at the sensation of her warmth engulfing him.

"wait, wait." she moaned and he stopped dead looking at her in confusion.she smiled wickedly up at him.

The little minx somehow managed to get him down on his back.

she straddled him.plunging her wet pussy back down on his throbbing cock. riding him,his hands moved up her shirt cupping her breasts and teasing her hard nipples through her bra.she moaned wildly thrusting her hips.riding him harder,until  
he groaned.

"oh sweetheart, I can't...oh fuck! he uttered as he shuddered and suddenly came inside her, prematurely ejaculating.

“I’m sorry, sorry sorry.” He pleaded in embarrassment as he softened and slipped out of her.

“Shh, it’s ok.” She softly whispered brushing his hair out of his face and tenderly kissing him.

“Here,let me..let me make it up too you.allow me.” he begged.slipping his fingers inside her wet and pulsing pussy.

she cried out! tossing her head back rocking her hips against his thrusting fingers.

"good? he hesitantly asked.

she looked down at him and smiled.  
"oh yeah." 

he grinned slipping his fingers deeper inside her.making wiggle above him moaning in pleasure.

"You feel amazing sweetheart,like velvet." he rasp she closed her eyes nodding her head a tiny smile on her lips.

"I like the way you touch me, so tender.eager to please me." she moaned rising her hips as his fingers moved deeper into her core. finger fucking her in earnest.taking hold of his hand she guided him to touch her poor neglected clit.making her come.and She cried out! as she came,erratically thrusting her hips.

"Yes, oh..oh yes! she cried out! riding his fingers faster as she orgasmed.

collapsing on his chest panting.both breathing heavily.she laid on top of his chest his hands lingering on her ass.

"Ok." he whispered into her Hair wrapping his arms around her.

she just nodded her head snuggling in his warm embrace.apparently completely worn out by her orgasm.

Softly kissing her hair he carefully maneuvered himself out from under her.  
he took off his carden sweater covering her naked lower body.

"Tea? he offered.

"mmm, sure."

"milk or sugar? 

"sugar thanks." She nodded smiling up at him.

"Be right back." he said.

"Kay." she replied with a warm smile.

Limping Into his kitchen his mind whirling.he’d just fingered beautiful Belle French, 

"hay." she replied stretching out on the sofa as he placed a mug of hot tea down on the coffee table.

"hay." repeated siting down on his rocking chair.

they sat in awkward silence slowly siping their tea.

"so..she began.

"so." he agreed staring into his cup.

"was I...was it good? He hesitantly asked again to his mortification.needing her validation.

she smiled coly. "so good." 

"yeah."

she nodded."in fact I'm a little thirsty."

he looked at the cup in her hand and frowned.

"I want you again." she clarified.

"oh." he muttered stupefied. 

With a giddy giggle she stood up.  
"I think I can take you now, are you? 

"Yes, I'm ready." he quickly replied.  
his giddy cock already half hard for her.

"ok, let's try this again." she said.

he eagerly took himself out stroking his hardening cock.

she turned around and spread her legs wide as she sat back in his lap. facing away from him.she moaned as he slowly slid back inside her.

"good? he asked his hands on her hips.

"yes, yes! she bucked her hips as he thrusted up into her.their movements rocking the chair.she placed her hands on top of his as they moved. she rocked against him moaning.her pussy clutching at him spasming she was on the edge of her climax,she moved his hand to touch her clit.she cried out! rocking her hips as he stroked her clit making her come. and while her drenched pussy spasmed with her pleasurable orgasm he came hard inside her, his fingers tightly holding her hips as they continued to move.

after he’d softened and slipped out of her she remained in his lap.burying his nose in her hair.quietly rocking in his chair when she looked back at him smiling.

"I need to clean up, may I use your shower? and maybe even borrow something to wear? she asked.

"of course sweetheart, he kissed her head. Take whatever you need.” 

“I..i don’t have to go back, to school so soon I could stay..a little longer.maybe even come by more often.on the weekends.” 

“I would like that,

“Kay.” She replied with that smile, that radiant smile that brightened his loney days in this dreary Retirement Community.

Robert gold,pawn broker and town landlord was hopelessly smitten with the young florist’s daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Another smuty thing that had been hanging out in my drifts.


End file.
